


Truth

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autism Acceptance Month 2019 [3]
Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Autism, Autism Acceptance Month 2019, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Shiro (Deadman Wonderland), Confusion, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lies, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Shiro doesn’t get why people lie.





	Truth

Shiro doesn’t claim to understand a lot of things about people (such as why they use weird figures of speech or why the people in this place force Ganta and his fiends into deadly fights or why she can’t go on that amazing Ferris wheel outside), but the biggest thing to confuse her has to be: lying. She has never understood how other people can do it (and she means literally, not morally), and the idea of changing the facts around in her head and then telling a story to someone else seems way too confusing for Shiro.

So Shiro doesn’t lie, leading her to being unintentionally blunt; “Yeah, you can be blunt, but I think it’s funny, and kinda cute,” Ganta says, trying to eat his pudding before Shiro steals it, “I mean, it’s just how you are, and you don’t need to change.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
